mntgaidenfandomcom-20200215-history
Deeper in the Abyss/Transcript
...}} s okay... Raph.}} t okay !!! almost killed y! ... ...!}} ... know! Hit me, Mikey!}} ll be even and...}} }} said it was okay, Raph.}} ve both had our share of hardships tonight.}} s not make things worse than they already are.}} }} t touch me.}} get the message now.}} }} re goin home.}} Renoir ...}} don t care!}} don t care about you altogether! Go away!}} ...}} }} hate y}} know... You hate me... So what...?}} ve stopped expectin the world to think otherwise bout me 17 years ago... Renoir.}} }} s your damn problem?!}} that sadistic maniac ! Al he did until now was to make me suffer for his own pleasure! ve had enough!!!}} t you see that being put down by your snotty attitude is the last thing he needed?}} don t care!}} }} t you do something useful for a change...?}} t you see...}} t you see he counted on you to ease his pain? Don t you feel sorry for him?}} ll have to deal with that abyss on his own!}} Cuz m never, ever going back to that crappy so-called lair of his! Never!!!}} t last very long on your own. Even a trenchcoat and a hat won t cut it these days.}} ...}} want you down there, kid. In the sewers. Raph is waiting for you... He needs you.}} }} ... ...}} m counting on you. Please. Just... Be at his side.}} thought you understood me, Shadow...}} ve received phone calls about stange noise coming from your apartment! Open up right now!}} did...}} re gonna be in trouble, Shadow! promised Casey and April d watch over you! If revealing myself can help, then ll...}} re the owners of this apartment building. Please let us through. We can take care of this on our own.}} }} s you, Renoir, and... You re all alone today. What a pleasant surprise...}} t you? kind of saw that coming.}} have a few vacant spots in my lab, you know? Just make yourself at home, Renoir.}} ve got something on your mind you need to relieve yourself from. can read it all over your face.}} s a rather long story, but please listen to it...}} }} see...}} s in his rage fit again...}} Rage fit ? What do you mean by that?}} s what he gets for constantly crying over spilt milk for nothing... Those thoughts are engraved within Raph ever since our father s death but he tries to overcome them. After a certain period of self-control, he ll gradually lose it. At that point, it takes very little to awaken his bitter memories. And when that happens... He goes berserk.}} ll turn his rage against himself.}} }} ... can t control my anger...! At this rate... ... won t get drunk any soon.. ... need to forget about everything... About my cursed past...!!!}} ... m givin in...!}} }} ve been living with him for the last few months... And you ve never seen him get into this state by himself...}} ... don t know why... So far, the only time he got all worked up was when his brother was with him.}} see... Now get it.}} t help but think about it when he s alone.}} s why he needed you to be there for him.}} }} s why Raphael was obsessed with turning me into a ninja...}} s all he can think about that doesn t remind him of his sin... That s all he can do to evade his grief...}} s stupid... Why me? Why not anybody else?}} suppose he needed someone who can be with him all the time... Mikey and both have our own businesses to take care of and all his other friends are on the surface.}} t have any obligations in life...}} have to admit... You changed him a lot. Before you came, whenever Raph was not picking fights with punks on the surface, he would simply isolate himself in his lair...}} s as if you had a positive effect on him.}} }} re here... And it s better this way.}} t have to stand Raph anymore. He can deal with his rage alone. He ll just have to break things in his lair or carve a little deeper into his scars...}} forget, please come over here for a sec...}} talked too much... But there will always be a next time...}} }} overdid it... Maybe m dead...}} can feel someone shakin me by the shoulder... Heh. Hell s welcoming commitee?}} s... That s me...!}} ... hate that face... hate it...!}} ... have to get rid of it...!}} }} }} have to live while hurtin those dear to me...? Splinter... Leo... Donnie... Mikey... Shadow... And now you...!}} reopen my wounds... ... still can t stop myself from screwin up...!}} s last request!!!}} end up killing someone else...!!!}} }} ve been effective in your case?}} t really care about yourself in the first place?}} s why no matter how much you try...}} ve never even remotely had the feeling that you ve punished yourself enough for hurting other people and done justice to them...}} was to kill you, everything would be just perfect for you right? You d be able to finally terminate your life, which you hate so much...}} t be carrying the burden alone in the after-life since m the one who did it, right? ... d get my hands dirty for you and share the burden...?}} won t do it. won t, simply because want to show you this.}} }} just slashed myself... Because you attacked Shadow.}} just did it again because you almost killed your brother...}} cha doin ?}} }} s only life supply grow weaker?}} t it?}} ve been like.}} cha sayin ?}} Life support ... Sanity ... Are ya high on somethin , ya brat?}} die...}} ll find another mutant turtle like me, who can help you get over your regret and sorrow from the past? If m not here... To whom will you be teaching ninja arts? How will you deal with your loneliness?}} }} got it, ya hear? got it! Now stop screwin round with my sai!!!}} don t know what Donnie told ya...}} s wrong...}} ... don t need ya...}} chose to walk, gotta do it alone... No matter what hardship comes to me, gotta cope wit it alone. And m perfectly content wit it. can t force it upon anyone else...}} re free like the wind, Renoir. You always were. shouldn t have forced ya to remain wit me. You re still young and innocent. You don t need to keep company to an older hermit like me... Kay?}} }} never expected you to react like this... mean, you should ve seen your face... didn t recognize you!!!}} old ...! Oh, this is just priceless...!}} t hit me too hard, okay?}} ja come back to me? Why go as far as hurtin yerself like that?}} s life... Don t you feel some kind of pressure? Can you really sit back idly and neglect your duties when someone depends on you?}} have a conscience... Just like everyone... Just like you.}} d feel entirely responsible...}} }} t get the wrong idea, though! You re just a burden to me!}} ... still hate you for stealing my identity!}} just figured that extreme measures were necessary to convince you to stop mutilating yourself like the brainless dinosaur that you are!}} did was for me, you know?}} got to punish you! got to make you suffer! got to lecture you! And enjoyed every single second of that!}} need to do... For my conscience.}} t do anything stupid again...}} }} m home, Master Raphael...}} m here to stay.}} }} }} Category:Transcripts